


the good side

by enbyflorenzi



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Character, Bipolar Disorder, Evak - Freeform, M/M, Pansexual Character, babysitter, even is a babysitter, isak has a sister, isak is tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyflorenzi/pseuds/enbyflorenzi
Summary: isak needs help with his sister and even is a babysitter.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. i want to feel alive.

_**Alive.** _

It was one of the last things Isak would describe lately, the space to breathe seemed to get small every day. the exams were getting closer, the work would never give him a break - as much as he had begged the manager for one. which was placed as "out of cogitation" and had Emeline.

Emeline was his only sister, who was thrown in the boy's arms because their father had remarried, and even if Isak didn't like to admit it, they were abandoned. their mother was still in a clinic, slowly improving, but still: it was them for them. 

On the morning of December 10, he woke up with a call from his father, sighed before answering. 

— yes, dad? 

— Isak, look, I read your messages about getting a babysitter and I did. I'm sure it arrived today. — before the boy could say something or at least thank you, the call was finished. 

Isak got up as soon as he looked at the time, luckily he wasn't late and would give time to make a nice breakfast for the girl. 

— Eme, look at the time! — he shouted from the kitchen already knowing that she was awake. 

— I'm going! — she answered, finishing her hair and opening the door, going towards the kitchen.

— Emeline, can you explain what happened to the milk? — he turned to the girl, waiting for an answer even knowing the answer.

— I drank it? 

— a whole liter?

she nodded and he sighed, before saying anything a knock on the door echoed through the apartment. He laid his eggs on the plate, giving the girl who was sitting at the table waiting for food, going towards the door.

When he opened, Isak could swear it was just a mistake, it was a tall boy, blond and could easily intimidate him. 

— oh, I don't want to buy any raffle, thanks. — he said almost closing the door again, until the laughter of the boy echoed through the hall. the smile of the blond almost made him want to buy whatever he was selling.

— I'm the babysitter. 

oh, fuck.


	2. half a man.

Isak gave the boy space to come in, he told his sister to finish getting ready so she could only talk to the nanny. they introduced themselves formally and even told a little about their experiences with children.

— I'm sorry about what happened at the door.

— don't worry! so I'll be her babysitter? 

— oh, yeah. Emeline is nine years old and certainly doesn't like me talking about her by the back, the simplest details can let her spend hours and hours telling you. 

— and the most important ones?

— she has an allergy to strawberry, it's something "that comes from family", never raise your voice, she likes to hold her hand when she's walking on the street and likes to draw.  — he basically gathered all possible information, it was really important for the girl's safety. 

— any doubts, you can call me or ask her. i need to go to work now, do you have any doubts?  — Even denied with his head, the girl showed up in the room and hid behind Isak, who even late, stopped to pick her up in his arms. whispered something and she nodded, going down to introduce herself.

— Hi, I'm Princess Emeline. what's your name?  — Isak wanted to correct, but had already given up. it wasn't the first time she referred to as "Princess Emeline" and to his surprise, Even smiled.

— Hello Princess! I am even.  — the little girl approached and Even tried to watch the steps to try to find out what she would do, but couldn't hold a laugh when she got close, offering her hand for him to squeeze. 

Isak also had a smile on his face, his sister was always very shy and liking Even was the most important part. while they were talking in the room, he went to change clothes in a hurry.

— I need to go now. anything call me, right?  — Even nodded in the middle of the drawings that Emeline was showing.

Isak bent down to leave a kiss on his sister's forehead who smiled.

— be careful and don’t forget to eat, King.

he laughed and answered:  — I love you too, Princess, and don't watch TV until late!

and left for work.


	3. die trying

the path to work took no more than fifteen minutes, he always walked - or running because he was always late.

tired legs asked for a rest, but Isak always said: I will rest later. _later_. little by little, the "later" became a year, two, three and now four. and he never really stopped to rest. 

— hey. — he waved to the manager, who just told him to go straight to the counter. as much as he loved working in a coffee shop, he hated his manager with all his strength. 

— hello, good morning! can i take your order? — all the tiredness, worries or pains were put aside as soon as he started his work schedule.

**20:56**

finally he was free for one day. he sighed, taking off his apron and closing the cafeteria. the weird streets of Oslo made him afraid, so he ran home the fastest. Emeline would probably be asleep, but remembered even. 

he went upstairs in a hurry, opening the door and came across Even finishing placing the table, the plates perfectly aligned with the cutlery and he almost meant: **i think i'll keep you.** but he was just the nanny. his sister was already sleeping.

— hey, are you hungry? — the blonde said.

— starving. — Isak wasn't ashamed to admit it, but wouldn't admit that this would be the first meal of the day. he nodded, putting the pasta on the Isak plate, who couldn't hold the compliments for the delicious food. 

— Emeline said you hadn't eaten in the morning. — Even said, and stopping to think, it was really true. 

— that gossip.

  
they laughed. Isak finished eating, taking his own plate to wash, Even helped him.

— I think I should go now. — and stopped in the middle of the room. a strange silence came between them, Isak didn't know what to say.

— hm, ok? 

— the payment...

— what?

— today's payment. i'm a babysitter, Isak, and babysitters are paid.

and the weight returned to weigh under Isak's shoulders, who quickly understood what was happening. his father hired a nanny, but left the responsibility with him. again.   
he laughed softly thinking how silly he was, his eyes burned when he turned to pick up his wallet in his purse. 

— is everything okay? 

— yeah.

— Isak, what happened? don't you have any money?

— it's not that. i thought my father had already given money. 

— oh. 

how would he explain to the blond that the only money he had was to pay the rent and the rest to keep his promise. Emeline had never seen a christmas tree before, and Isak promised her one at christmas. 

that would be in a few days. 

something was wrong, and Even realized.

— i can come back tomorrow.

— ev-

— i'll come back tomorrow, you can pay me at the end of the month. or just make me a nice breakfast, ok?

 _of course he would be in pity_ , Isak thought. he had no other choice so he just nodded to the boy who smiles kindly. 


End file.
